


A Tale of Two Worlds

by Frostbitten_Fae, Lady_Lolipop (Frostbitten_Fae)



Category: Spider Riders
Genre: Additional tags pending, Alternate Universe (AU), F/M, Kinda depressing, Natural Disaster, Other pairings undecided, Racism, Rating May Change, WIP, herritage, kinda fantasy, main pairing is Hunter Steele/Corona, might be some abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Fae/pseuds/Frostbitten_Fae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Fae/pseuds/Lady_Lolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda an Atlantis AU! Some plot points kept, but most is gutted.<br/>>>x>>x>>x>>x>><br/>Five years after the Invectid War, and the Inner World is finally at peace. But in the ranks, not all is well. Hunter's begun having strange dreams and locking the growing anxiety away in favor of his duties, and ignoring the growing unrest in the ranks regarding his heritage. To the others all is well, until Hunter passes out during a sparring session, and strait into his horrible nightmares.</p><p>Lilly confirms it. There's more to Hunter than anyone could have thought, and perhaps the key to unlocking the lost secrets and past of the ruined city of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Dreamland

"I never thought we would see this day." said Magma quietly, watching the civilians interact without hitch with the newer Invectid residents. Beside him, Hunter nodded, smiling softly at the children in the streets played tag with their new Invectid friends as if they were never enemies.

"It took five years, but Oracle it was worth it." sighed Hunter. Magma grinned, taking in the red head. Hunter was now a young man at seventeen; gone was the scrawny little waif he found lost in the forest of bewilderment. Instead he had grown to a decent five ten, his thin form filling out as his shoulders became broader, his face loosing the chub of childhood, his muscles developing. His face had changed from that of an adorable, innocent child into the slightly awkward but handsome features of a young adult exiting the joyous event of puberty. his style changed yet remained the same: he now wore black trousers and black combat boots paired with a white, long sleeved tunic fitting to his lithe form, a blue pattern reminiscent of a corset adding a splash of color. His hair had grown past his shoulder blades, and now was strung up in a messy bun, braid or ponytail at any given time, at least during waking hours. Long ago had he forsaken his studded head band, keeping it in a place of honor on his shelf. The only thing that hadn't really changed was his eyes, still swimming with emotions and life with a hint of wonder at every little thing different from his birth world.

Magma frowned. Not for the first time, he wondered if Hunter had anyone awaiting his return on Earth, if he missed his old life. What of his Mother and Father? Did they even care at all? What kind of parent let their child embark on an admittedly insane sounding journey? Hunter refused to speak of it, labeling it as unimportant, saying it was the least he could do to prove his Grandfather right, or just plain avoided the conversation, avoiding them if they pushed to hard. It wasn't hard to see that something about it unsettled the red head. But, as Corona stated, if he couldn't handle it, he was probably venting to Shadow. After all, they had become thick as thieves over the years, as in tune as Igneous and Flame despite their still frequent bickering. But Hunter was like a little brother to him; he was always worried about him from girl troubles to possibilities of death.

"Magma? You okay?" Magma realized he'd been staring as Hunter gave him a confused look. It was then he notices the dark circles under the red head's eyes.

"Yeah." he said, shaking his head. "Hunter, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days!" Hunter laughed, a little too forcefully for Magma's comfort, and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." he chuckled. "Just pulled a muscle in a training bout, and moving around doesn't help. It's been keeping me up all night, and you remember what happened last time the infirmary gave me narcotics..." Magma chuckled, remembering when Hunter broke his arm falling down the stairs after slipping on the freshly waxed floor. He'd been high as a kite until the prescription ran out and felt nauseous for days after. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling he was lying. He banished the thought, knowing full well Hunter was both an inept liar and when he DID lie it was usually for a good reason. However, he had little time to ponder it further as shouts came from below, a group of middle aged men harassing a small family of Invectids.

"Well," sighed Hunter, rubbing his temples, "there goes the peaceful afternoon." Magma groaned, muttering under his breath about idiots as the two dashed to the scene.

(Ooh, look! It's a line break!)

_The sky was black, smoke choking the people trying to escape being mowed down by the strange invaders. The buildings around them glowed as they burned to ash, suddenly he stumbled over something, pain shooting up his legs and arms. His eyes widened, small hands covered in sticky blood of the man he was half draped over, his throat ripped out, body butchered like a common animal._

_"Don't stop running!!" yelled a female voice, a faceless person pulling him up, holding him to her chest as she continued running. Behind her he could see the soldiers cutting down the slower runners, two male voices urging them on. One of the faceless stopped, the woman falling back and trying to get him back up. he missed what they said, but the woman reluctantly pulled away as he fell, blood pouring from injuries to the once spectacular tiled road. the other male voice yelled, pulling the woman back into a run, but it was to late. A soldier grabbed her long hair, tugging as she fought to escape._

_"Take him!" the male grabbed him, and sprinted. Something hot and wet slid down the side of his head, his eyes trained on the woman, small arms reaching out to the distant figure. He heard the screaming of a small child, not realizing it was his own voice until he tried to jolt out of the person's arms, the person holding on tight and sprinting into the thick forest on the outskirts of the city._

_"MAMA!!!!"_

Hunter shot up in a cold sweat, panting, his knuckles white as he gripped the covers tightly. His ears rang, realizing he had probably yelled out and, quite possibly, had woken half the palace. As his heart rate dropped back to normal, he heard banging on the door. He was about to get up, when Magma and Igneous burst in in their night ware, Igneous holding his sword while Magma had a terrifying looking battle axe.

"Where's the intruder?!?!" yelled Magma, both men waving their weapons about.

"oh for the love of-" Corona forced herself in, a pink robe over her night gown, hair free from her usual ponytail as she finally got into the room, pushing their weapons down. "Idiots! Quit waving those things around, you'll poke someone's eye out! Hunter, are you okay?" Hunter took a minute to process, not trusting his voice before letting out a breath.

"I'm fine." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just had a nasty nightmare. Heh, must have been that questionable looking fruit I picked up at the market disagreeing with me. It's nothing; go back to bed. Sorry I woke you." Corona gave him a questioning look, obviously not buying it.

"...Okay..." she said warily. "Good night. And next time don't eat ten fruits you've never seen before right before bed!" Hunter laughed, relieved he hadn't been questioned.

"Duly noted." he chuckled, mock saluting. "Good night." As Magma shut the door, Corona ushered them down the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, she  turned.

"He's lying through his teeth." she said. "something's up. Probably not an intruder, but I think that bad dream was a little more than a nightmare from indigestion."

"I think so to." said Igneous. "I haven't seen him that freaked out since you nearly died after you had that identity crisis a while back."

"He hasn't been sleeping well lately..." mused Magma worriedly. "Do you think this is a recurring event?"

"Well, it could also be trauma from the war and stress finally catching up with him." admitted Igneous. Corona sighed.

"I don't think so." said Corona. "He kind of had the same look Aqune gets having nightmares about Mantid; haunted. That, and Lumen made all of us go through therapy after the war and Lilly gave him a clear diagnosis. no, it's something he's not telling us." Magma stopped, deep in thought.

"Do you..." he began, "do you think that it could be about his life before he became a Rider?"

"Before he-" began Igneous, scoffing, only to be interrupted by Corona.

"Actually..." she said, looking up. "We don't know anything about him but tales of his grandfather and what we learn from living with him. Maybe something happened? Maybe it's why he won't talk about it."

"But why have the dreams NOW?" asked Igneous. "Where's the trigger?" Corona shrugged.

"I don't know." she sighed. "But we need to keep an eye on him." Magma nodded, Igneous sighing in defeat.

"Next time this happens, if he's obviously lying, I'm dragging him off to Lilly for a psyche review." announced Igneous. "but for now, lets get back to bed." The others nodded in agreement, returning to their rooms. Meanwhile, Hunter had a thick sketch book out, finishing the new details of the dream. He shut the book, and slid it back into his side table, slipping the wood plank forming the false bottom of the drawer into place. With a sigh he laid back, hell bent on getting SOME sleep.

"Oracle, what do these dreams mean?" he asked, looking out the window ant the head of the bed, spying the violet night sun. Receiving no answer he sighed, resigning himself to yet another sleepless night of staring at the ceiling until dawn.


	2. A Spider's Charge

Shadow blinked drowsily, hearing footsteps in the court yard just outside the stables that had recently been built so the Spiders could sleep in the air and still be covered if it started to rain. Quietly, as not to wake the others, he slipped out the open entry, glad his coloring helped hide him in the night's core light. He immediately recognized his Rider, hair still mussed from sleep walking out to the garden patio, dropping unceremoniously onto a stone bench with a groan. Silently the Spider crept up, sensing something off about the red head.

"Hi Shadow." sighed Hunter, not even glancing back. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really." said the Spider, knocking his rider down to his level to gain eye contact. "You usually sleep like a log. Are you alright?"

"Yes." said Hunter. "No. Ugh, I don't know." Shadow was honestly shocked when Hunter leaned on him, much like Aqune did when venting to Portia, or Sparkle did when cuddling Hotarla. Hunter absentmindedly traced the scars on his exoskeleton.

"What's going on?" Hunter stopped, then sighed.

"I thought that the war was bad." said Hunter quietly. "I survived that. I didn't think that dreams could be any worse..."

"You're having night terrors from the war?" asked Shadow.

"No." said Hunter, shaking his head. "I...I don't know why, but every time I try to sleep, I see mass slaughter. I don't know who they are, or where I am, but we're running from something."

"Are you watching, or..."

"In the dream I think I'm a child, probably around four." said Hunter. "I tripped over a dead body...Sometimes I wake up and feel like my hands are still covered in his blood. I don't know any faces, just that I'm scared shitless."

"It's always the same dream?"

"More or less." sighed Hunter. "But recently it changed a bit..."

"How?" asked Shadow, concerned for is partner and hoping talking it out would help. He could tell Hunter was getting run down, and knew what lac of sleep could do to humans, let alone combined with nightmares. Many a proud warrior had fallen prey to the demons hunting them in their sleep.

"We were caught." said Hunter, shuddering. "I was passed on to someone else and he kept running, but the woman who was carrying me was grabbed. Th-the man who caught her s-slit her th-throat." Shadow squeezed him delicately with his mandibles, Hunter wiping away the hot tears taking them both by surprise.

"It's just a dream." soothed Shadow.

"I think why it's bothering me is because in the dream, I called her." said Hunter, coughing to steady his voice. "I tried to get out of the man's hands...It's always just before I wake up, but...I called her 'Mama'." Shadow stopped, concern growing.

"Your Mother?" asked Shadow. "But, she's of course alive on Earth-"

"Shadow, I never knew my parents." said Hunter. "I was raised by Grandfather. He said there was an accident when I was four...I was the only one that survived. He never told me what the accident was, and I remember nothing about them. Grandpa said the shock did things to me, and said he'd tell me when I was older, but he died before he could. All I know is he was very paranoid about strangers, and rarely ever let me out of is sight."

"I'd imagine losing your child would do that." said Shadow. "You're all he had left of them, and he almost lost you too. Obviously he'd try and protect you."

"I know." Hunter sighed, resting his head on Shadow. "I just wish I knew what happened to them. But this dream...It just feels so real..."

"How long have they been coming?" asked Shadow. "Did anything strange happen?" Hunter thought a moment.

"No. I was just looking at the new shop in town." he answered. "Old artifacts, out of country merchandise...nothing too weird. I bought a case and leather string for my Grandfather's old stone necklace. I haven't taken a good look at the thing in years, and six months ago I dug it out and put it in the box. I got a migraine after putting it on the string, but it was also a stressful day. I mean, it WAS the day Lumen had to kick some asses for insubordinance and foul mouthing my heritage. But, since then the dreams have been getting worse. Honestly, I'm a little scared..."

"Why don't you see Lilly?" Hunter laughed.

"No offence, but Lilly is a total fruit cake." he chuckled. "She'd probably think I was losing my marbles. Well, I MIGHT be, but still, I don't FEEL like I've lost my mind."

"Maybe it's a sign telling you to tell them about how the soldiers treat you when they aren't around." Hunter huffed, giving Shadow a look.

"I don't need them going off on a tangent because..." Hunter sighed, betraying how much it hurt his heart. "Because 'Earthen Trash' is unworthy of being a Spider Rider." Shadow jabbed him with a leg, making Hunter let out a low ow.

"NEVER say that again." huffed Shadow. "Those jokers just can't accept that you are better than them. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; You may be the biggest thorn in my side since the day we met, you are stubborn, hot headed and can be a NIGHTMARE to be around but you're also clever, courageous, loyal, caring and determined. It's what makes you a greater warrior, and a greater man than them. All the strength in the world is useless without the ability to use it wisely. So you're an Earthen. Big deal. You are also the only one able to defeat Mantid in almost a century, and are also the one who kicked us in the butt to go save Nuuma. Who knows where we would be without your skinny ass?"

"Thanks Shadow." said Hunter. "Almost makes a guy think you're going soft~" Shadow shoved Hunter off with a huff, Hunter snickering.

"And THERES the pain in the ass I have for a battle partner." Hunter rolled back to his feet, still snickering.

"Eh, soft or not, there isn't an overgrown bug I'd rather have watching my back." said Hunter, patting Shadow's front leg.

"And there's no other air head I'd rather be partnered with." chuckled Shadow. "Heading back to bed?"

"Couldn't sleep if I tried." sighed Hunter.

"Early patrol?" suggested Shadow, sharing the sentiment.

"You got it." chuckled Hunter, hopping onto the battle Spider's back. As they made their way over the wall and into the stony plains around the citadel, Shadow's mind was buzzing with questions.

_Oracle...why do you send my Rider these nightmares? Are you warning him of something to come?_ Shadow looked up, Hunter taking in the slowly lightening sky and scenery.

_Or...could it be a terror from the past?_


	3. Broken Open

Hunter turned his head, looking at the abnormality he failed to notice that morning in the silver platter the maids had placed on the table, finishing the polishing of the other bits of fine silver plates and cutlery.

"Now THATS new." he mused, lightly touching the long strip of white hair, tracing it from the part in his hair all the way down to the end of his usual pony tail. "Heh, I guess it kinda looks cool...Maybe lack of sleep is making me go grey." Shrugging he waved goodbye to the maids, headed up to his room to dress and prepare for the night's celebration. Honestly it was just an international announcement of Hunter's promotion, seeing as the yearly royal conferences were canceled for the two years since he was promoted to head of the Spider Riders due to natural disasters in various provinces in various nations around the Inner World, but apparently it merited a ball as well as military tournaments.

Well, at least his antagonizers had an excuse to try and beat the tar out of him. He sighed, closing his door and locking it tight as he headed towards the trunk at the end of his bed. He lifted the lid to see his formal uniform, the dark blue fabric glittering with silver spider webs of the half jacket peeking out, the black skin tight armor weave fabric in the middle with the almost black trousers at the bottom. He set the uniform on the bed, and took out two cases. One was a new box, the wood painted with the Arachnian flag on the lid. He opened the box and set it on the uniform, his pristinely polished medals of service shining smartly in the light. The other was an antique box with strange symbols on it. He opened the strange box and smiled softly. Nestled in a bed of soft black velvet lay a blue crystal on a golden clip, a golden bead attatched to the end of the clip and strung on a soft leather cord. The stone seemed to glow in the light, almost like the glowing Invectid stones used as emergency lights with the new peace. He quickly changed, letting his hair down and grabbing a sleek blue and white hair clip. As much as Magma and Igneous teased him for converting an old desk into a kind of vanity, he needed a good look at what he was doing to ensure he had all stray bits of hair tidy and tucked into place. However, the white streak was cause for pause, his mind wandering back to his Grandfather.

_Hunter peeked into the kitchen, watching his Grandfather cook. He always thought the light blue tattoos under his eye looked cool, his white hair loose and held only by an expertly wrapped bit of patterned emerald fabric half way down his strange pony tail draped over his shoulder. The blue crystal hung around his neck, and the small six year old could have sworn it was actually glowing like a night light._

_"Are you gonna keep hiding behind the corner or are you gonna come give your old Gramps a hand?" Hunter giggled, Digger's pepper grey eyes filled with amusement as Hunter dropped his ball and rushed in, pushing a chair up to the counter._

_"Grandpa, why do you always have your hair like that?" asked Hunter, stirring the pot while his Grandfather chopped up some garlic._

_"Because It's tradition.You see this tie?" he said, pointing at the gold embroidered strip of cloth. "It's real gold thread. This is how my Grandfather wore his hair, my Father did, and your Father as well. It means that you became a strong wa...a strong man. One day, fate willing, I'll pass it down to you."_

_"So...I gotta do something amazing?" asked Hunter._

_"No." said Digger. "You're plenty amazing on your own pipsqueak. What you have to do is become a strong man."_

_"But what does that mean?" asked Hunter, tilting his head in confusion._

_"Hunter, listen good, because this advice may just get you through life." Digger bent to see Hunter at eye level. "A strong man stands up for himself. A stronger one stands up for others."_

_"I don't get it." huffed Hunter._

_"Never give up." chuckled Digger, ruffling his Grandson's hair. "You'll understand one day."_

Hunter chuckled, running his fingers over the fabric.

"I get it now Gramps." he said quietly, having to take a few deep breaths to prevent sentimental tears from forming, brushing his hair into the appropriate style. He tightened the fabric, looking at his reflection, his hair as his Grandfather kept his all those years ago, his bangs loose but kept neat with a dot of hair gel. Finally he picked up the necklace, putting his head through the leather loop and letting the glowing stone rest on his chest. Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door.

"Hunter, come on we're needed in the arena!"

"Coming blondie!" chuckled Hunter, yawning quietly. He was barely staying awake.

"Hope I don't look to tired..." he sighed, putting on his best smile as he opened the door, Corona tapping her foot irritably.

"Really?" she asked, flicking him in the forehead. "Blondie?"

(Oh look at this gorgeous line!)

"As is customary, we end the sparring event with our head of military and champion of these friendly games." announced Lumen. "Alabaster, be prepared to face your toughest opponent; our champion Spider Rider Hunter Steele! Choose your weapons." Alabaster, a six foot tall behemoth from Arachna with ice blue eyes and mud brown hair grunted, picking up a battle ax. Hunter weighed his options a moment, in the end choosing an axial pike before taking his position.

"Remember, this is a clean match." declared Igneous. "Inflicting serious injury to your opponent will have severe penalties. The first soldier to keep their opponent down for ten seconds or appears to strike a instantaneously lethal blow is declared winner."

 With a shrill screech the match began, Hunter mentally breaking down his opponent, pinpointing his weak points and making a basic strategy. However, all that went out the window as he noticed the ax blade.

"Oh shit." he said, Alabaster rocketing towards him. He barely managed to dodge the ax, a surge of panic growing in his chest as the ax split the ground like it was water. Quickly he steeled his nerves, lashing out to bowl the man over using momentum. It threw off his balance, but he didn't go down. With a loud grunt he freed the ax, slashing at the red head's arm. Hunter hissed in pain, seeing out of the corner of his eye his arm had a good gash and his uniform sliced like deli meat. Immediately there was a murmur in the audience, Lumen rising, only to have a few soldiers and townspeople cut them off.

"DEATH TO THE EARTHEN!"

"Fuck me..." groaned Hunter, summersaulting away from the ax. His manacle was off, sitting with Corona, to make the fight more even. His weapon was dull, his opponent was twice his size and probably thrice his weight, he was cut off from ANY help for the moment, and he wasn't wearing armor capable of stopping an intended lethal blow.

And DAMN this guy was waster than he looked. Hunter barely had a moment to think as he was chopped at, beaten into a wall. Suddenly his weapon was wrenched from his hands my an older citizen, a few others fighting with the majority trying to stop the madness. Cornered, unarmed and already battered, Hunter saw only one possible escape. He only prayed he could pull it off. With a lightning fast move he dove under the man's legs, rolling out and breaking into a sprint, scanning for anything to use as a makeshift weapon, when suddenly something hard and heavy slammed into his head and shoulder, knocking him into the wall head first with a sickening crack. Everything went silent, the red head not moving. The man spat at the fallen red head.

"Do us all a favor and DIE Earthen filth!" He turned, basking in his comrade's congratulations and the masses' cries of outrage, when suddenly a groan came from the red head, Hunter rolling onto all fours and picking himself up, blood dripping down his face from a gash on his head.

"You just won't die, will yo...what?" All eyes were on Hunter, watching a few more sections of red pale to snow white, the crystal around his neck glowing brightly. Corona forced her way through the stunned traitors, eyes catching Hunter's. His normally lively emerald orbs were dull, seeing things she could only guess at.

"Makinya tress kambakadesh minyano."

"What the Hell?" hissed Alabaster. "Speaking in tong-ak!!" Hunter shot forward like a rattle snake, grabbing the ax and pulling hard, flipping the bigger man clear over his head and face first into the dirt arena, the ax spinning out and embedding in the wall. The bigger man didn't have a chance to move far when Hunter pinned him down, unfastening the hunting knife he kept strapped to his right boot in case of emergencies, sliding the blade against the man's throat.

"Ill nambi kashine." growled Hunter, pulling back to rip through the man's throat when a pink blur rammed into him, knocking him off while a few guards hopped on to Alabaster, the other Riders rushing forward. Corona held down Hunter, the two struggling while Hunter growled at her.

"Hunter! Snap out of it!!" she yelled, avoiding a knee to her stomach.

"Kashine!!!" Magma and Igneous grabbed Hunter's arms, Corona sitting on his legs as he struggled.

"What the Hell is he babbling about?!?!" asked Lumen, clearly concerned about the red head's mental state.

"He's having some kind of night terror!" said Shadow from Hunter's manacle. "He's been sleep deprived lately. Knocking him out must have sent him into the nightmare!"

"What's he saying?!" demanded Aqune, rushing over while Sparkle ordered spectators gone and called for a medical team. In moments they arrived, Lilly pulling out a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"CLEAR!!!" she yelled, and slammed the needle into Hunter's shoulder, pushing down the plunger. In moments Hunter's movements became weaker and more sluggish. Corona spoke calmly to him, trying to snap him out of it before the sedative knocked him out.

"Hunter, come on, it's just a dream. Wake up, wake up!!" She repeated her words like a mantra, gently rubbing one side of his face, the blood less side, with her hand. Finally Hunter's breath caught, blinking rabidly as his eyes lost the dead look and went back to normal...well, as normal as they could get when drugged.

"Shhh it's okay." she said soothingly. "You're okay. Just go to sleep. We're going to take you to the infirmary." She could have sworn the slurred noise coming from the red head was a complaint, but within moments he was in a drug induced sleep. Finally the rider's released his limbs, eyes wide with worry.

"What the Hell just happened?" asked Magma. "Why did he go batshit crazy?!"

"I sense an odd energy." said Lilly, examining a slowly paling clump of hair. "Hurry. Get my dream monitoring equipment. That dream was far to violent, and he DEFINATELY does not have a sleeping disorder."

"Lilly, do you know what he was saying?" asked Igneous. "He kept saying kashine, and I don't recognize the language..." Lilly froze, looking down on Hunter.

"No..." she said. "That's not possible. They were wiped out years ago..."

"What?" asked Corona.

"Kashine means to die." she whispered. "But...Corona, Hunter was speaking ATLANTIAN."


	4. Demons in the Night

**_Nails dug into his legs and wrists, pulling him down despite his struggles into the murky water, bloody faces and skeletal grins staring back. He could make no sound no matter_ _how hard he screamed, the bones of the dead melting through his skin and bone, his body splashed and sinking into hot, sticky_ ** _blood._

"Hold him down! Damnit, someone hold his jaws open before he bites off someone's finger! WHERES THAT BITE GUARD?!"

**_A thousand voices rang through his ears, screaming in the silence as he was dragged down._ **

**_"Murder-"_ **

**_"Mommy!"_ **

**_"Help us!"_ **

**_"Oracle-"_ **

**_"Makim!"_ **

**_"Run away!"_ **

**_"Hide!"_ **

**_"Save us!"_ **

"Lady Corona, Lady Aqune, KEEP BACK AND LET US DO OUR JOB! Mira, tighten those restraints!"

**_He was drowning. He could feel his lungs burn as they filled with the blood of thousands._ **

**_"Mali where are you?!"_ **

**_"Keep running Hatami!!"_ **

**_"They turned on us!"_ **

**_"The enemy-"_ **

**_"Oracle's chosen have forsaken us!"_ **

**_"By order of the King-"_ **

**_"SAVE US!"_ **

"Wake up!"

_**"Wake up!"** _

"Come on Hunter, wake up!!"

_**"Hatami-"** _

"Wake up!!!"

_**"Dreams are just subconscious thoughts."** _

"He's having a seizure; keep his head and neck steady! Get me the Flare nectar!"

_**A single image filled his vision, a white haired woman with emerald eyes and red streaks in her ivory locks in the hands of a soldier bearing the Arachnian crest, his sword drawn. In one fell swoop, his blade dug into her throat, slicing her throat open before dropping her to the ground.** _

_**"MAKIM!"** _

Hunter's eyes shot open, eyes wide as his mind raced to process his surroundings. The palace physician stood over him with a needle full of amber liquid at the ready, looking frazzled. There were nurses holding down his limbs, Corona and Aqune being held back by one of the few male nurses on staff. Hid head was pounding, his ears ringing. It took him a moment to realize the doctor was tying to talk to him, her face awkwardly close.

"Can you hear me? Hunter Steele, do something to show you understand what I'm saying. Move, speak, I don't care just do SOMETHING." His stomach turned and if he could, he swore he'd be turning green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." with lightning speed the nurses holding his right arm, yet to be restrained, pulled back, the doctor quickly grabbing the closest bucket like thing to her before Hunter felt his breakfast make a reappearance. After his stomach settled, and a nurse was sent to dispose of his stomach contents, the doctor had him recline slowly onto the mountain of pillows the nurses had stuck behind him while he purged.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Hunter squinted a bit, feeling drained.

"...Two." The doctor nodded, and put one down.

"Good, now follow my finger." Hunter complied, feeling a bit dizzy after, but he blamed it on the headache. "Okay, nod if you can hear this." She snapped her fingers a few times near each ear, Hunter wincing as his head throbbed at the noise. Apparently some time after he had been sick, Corona and Aqune had muscled their way in, both of them looking worried.

"Oracle, are you okay?" asked the blond, clutching one hand. Hunter winced again, head still pounding.

"You are one lucky bastard." huffed the doctor. "No major concussion and no lasting brain damage by the looks of it."

"What happened?" asked the red head, struggling to remember. "Did I get run over?"

"You could have been killed!" yelled Aqune, making everyone jump and Hunter hiss.

"Will you STOP YELLING?!" growled Hunter, glaring daggers at her. "It feels like someone used my head as a soccer ball!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Corona warily.

"Um...I was talking with the maids...somehow got a grey streak; I blame Lumen for making me grey before my time...Then I put on the uniform then...Something about an ax...after that, nothing." The blond looked to the doctor.

"It's normal." she replied with a soft smile. "It will come back to him sooner or later."

"You were sparring with the victor of today's ceremonies, and apparently he and a few soldiers took the opportunity to try and end you." said Aqune, much more softly this time. "He knocked you head first into a wall and...we thought...But then you got up but you were not yourself... You actually tried to KILL Corona when she tried to stop you from ending Alabaster."

"...I did WHAT?" Hunter, head throbbing at his own exclamation. "Ow..."

"You didn't get the chance." said Corona reassuringly, holding back a giggle at Hunter's kicked puppy look. "We've sparred enough times for me to be able to hold you down. I will admit, you're stronger than you look. Magma and Igneous had to help hold you down when Lilly sedated you. You came back before the drugs knocked you out."

"The others are giving the soldiers and citizens involved Hell for attempted assassination." said Aqune. "We came up to try and help, but when we got here..."

"Lilly was rushing out with a few servant carting some equipment; she said something about the library and record room." finished Corona. "Oracle we were so worried about you!"

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Hunter looked down at his manacle and started at the loose shirt and sweats he had been changed into. He shook off the shock and focused again on Shadow.

"Some seriously demented shit." he said, looking at the ceiling. "I don't think I EVER want to sleep again."

"What happened?" asked Corona. "Shadow told us you've been having nightmares? Is it from the war?" Hunter contemplated not telling the blond for a moment. But...if he didn't she'd yell, and he REALLY didn't need the migraine.

"Not the war..." he sighed; he could almost hear Shadow's smug grin. The doctor left, noting this was not her business nor within her expertise, leaving the three Riders alone in the infirmary.

"Then what?" asked Aqune.

"I don't know what they are of." said Hunter. "I've...I've had them since I was little. But they slowed down and stopped for a few years when I was nine. They started up again this year, and keep getting worse. But this one...I've NEVER had one as bad as this before. I'd rather face the entire Invectid army than go through that again." He didn't realize he was shaking until Corona started rubbing soothing circles on his palm with her thumb.

"Dreams can't hurt you." said Aqune calmly.

"I know that, but still...I was being pulled into an ocean of blood by dead people. I swear to Oracle I could feel bones digging into my skin..." Hunter felt ill again but forced the bile down. "It felt like I was drowning. Then...It sounds crazy, but I saw someone I could have sworn I saw before killed by an Arachnian soldier. I don't know who she was, but I know I should. It's...a very weird feeling...it's like it should be there, like it IS somewhere in my mind but every time I try to remember...nothing. It's like it just cuts off. But...I KNOW her."

"What did she look like?" All heads turned to see Lilly, a few servants rolling down cart upon cart of books and files, her face pale as a ghost. She shoved a pencil and notepad into his hands. "Draw her."

"...Why?"

"Just do it." Hunter flinched at her tone, Aqune and Corona gasping at the tone. Hunter complied, reaching back to the dream before it faded away and quickly sketched her out. As he drew, he realized she was quite pretty; a slim build with big green eyes, heart shaped face and pale skin with blue lines, he assumed tattoos, on her arms and face. She was dressed in a strapless bikini like top, an odd tribal wrap like a skirt with a long strip of fabric down to her mid calf in the middle, her left ankle and right wrist adorned with gold bangles, her ears pierced and bearing intricate gold earrings with a crystal necklace around her neck. Wordlessly he showed the three women the paper.

"She's always in my dreams." he said. "She looks too familiar, but I just can't place her name." Corona took the drawig, examining it closely. She looked up at Hunter and back a gain a few times.

"Hunter...no wonder she looks familiar." she said. "She looks like YOU." Hunter gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"She has your eyes, your nose, your build...She looks like she could be your Mother!"

"It's because she IS." said Lilly. "I can't believe I didn't sense it earlier! I'm not worth my salt as a Seer! How could I NOT notice?!"

"Notice what?" Lumen had a scowl on his face as he entered the infirmary. "Hunter, good to see you awake. but, what is Lilly going on about?"

"Lumen, you and Hunter are close in age so it's unlikely you would remember." began Lilly. "But Magma, Igneous, you were old enough. Do you remember one of Arachna's darkest moments; when Lumen's Father ordered the genocide of the Atlantian people?"

"Yeah." said Magma. "My Father was outraged when our village got behind it."

"My Uncle died in the attack." said Igneous. "Nobody expected them to be able to match us."

"That attack happened almost fourteen years ago." she explained. "And was called because they refused to get involved in the war, and refused to do trade with anyone who was. They were self sufficient, but our weaponry...we needed minerals they wouldn't give from their territory. And your Father decided, under the guidance of the council, to take it by force. He ordered the military to slaughter any and all with Atlantian heritage in Arachna, and every Atlantian in Atlantis itself. He laid waste to the entire civilization, and when it was over, killed himself in regret just after Sparkle was born."

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with this?" asked Hunter, confused.

"Because, Hunter, your white hair proves it." said Lilly grimly. "Natural white hair without ANY other albino qualities was a trademark of Atlantian citizens. Most had some regular colored bits, but most of their hair was white. Today, your hair began to turn white in an unnaturally fast pace. It's powerful magics to block genetic traits, but yours came out because the person who put it in place is no longer able to supply the energy."

"What are you saying?" asked Aqune, not liking where this was going.

"I'm saying that somebody hid that particular trait with magics even an Oracle's handmaid could not detect!" exclaimed Lilly. "Someone desperately wanted to hide it! Why? Because Hunter would have been killed if they hadn't. The blackout in the ring, the dreams I looked through, the people that haunt Hunter's dreams...Hunter isn't an Earthen. He's an Atlantian!"


	5. Back to the Source

A shadow slipped along the palace walls, rucksack strapped firmly to it's back as it evaded the guards with ease, not even the patter of feet giving it away. He stopped, hearing the sound of approaching guards, and hid behind a statue. As the two men passed, joking and making merry all the way, he forced his breath to still, watching them closely until the light from their torches disappeared behind the corner. Silently he dashed to the wide open gates, slipping out behind the unsuspecting guards until he reached a dark alley to dart into. Now he allowed the tiniest noise, his feet tapping quietly on the ground as he navigated the twisting back roads, only daring emerge as the palace walls fell from view. He took a moment to catch his breath, moving the hood back to cool his skin. Long white hair marked with just a few natural red streaks spilled out, green eyes scanning the dark streets for anyone who might be following. He checked the hip bag he had strapped to his side for the map he had lifted from the palace, biting his lip as he found it's curled, worn edges.

"Sorry Corona." he said to himself, gripping a crystal shard strung around his neck, a faint blue glow illuminating his face. "But I have to see it for myself...WITHOUT you all in the way."

With that, Hunter Steele slipped out of Arachna into the night, leaving Shadow far behind and his Manacle's tracking device disabled.

_**This is my battle, and I won't drag any of you down with me.** _

_(Oh look such a beautiful line!)_

"Has anyone seen Hunter?" Corona looked up from her book, eyeing the empty chair at the breakfast table.

"He's probably trying to rest." she replied, trying to push away her own worry. "He's had an emotionally rough week."

"But he's not in bed." supplied Magma. "I went to go check on him and his bed hasn't been slept in."

"Guards didn't see him anywhere on the grounds either." mused Lumen. "Perhaps he had another dream and fell asleep somewhere?"

"No, he usually talks it out with Shadow..." Venus, though none could see her in manacle space, was rustling her mandibles in worry. "Shadow didn't leave the group last night. Hell, for once he slept in!" Suddenly a large shadow appeared at the window, the sound of eight huge legs skittering around on the walls and roof filling the air.

"Shadow?" Aqune rose and opened the window, the battle Spider lowering himself to see inside. "What has your spinnerets in a twist?"

"I can't sense Hunter!" Igneous dropped his fork.

"What?!"

"His presence is gone." announced Shadow, barely keeping the hysteria out of his voice. "He's nowhere in the city, not outside the walls, nothing!"

"Do you think those bastards tried again?!" worried Aqune. "His head's not fully healed! What if-" a loud crash came from outside the door, a page kicking the door open as his arms were restrained, his uniform gone and wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and an undershirt.

"Your highness, last night sir Hunter went AWOL!" he gasped, catching his breath. "He broke into the chart room and knocked me out. Though, kinda glad he covered me up after borrowing my uniform..."

"He did WHAT?!" yelled Shadow. "What the Hell does he want with a map?!" Corona gasped, a thought bubbling up in her mind.

"Which maps did he take?" she demanded, grabbing the poor boy's undershirt.

"I-I don't know!!" he squeaked. "One was a map of the Northern provinces, but the other, it was old, dusty, and was labeled 'Atlant', the rest of it torn off."

"He didn't." stated Magma, refusing to believe the theory that was popping up in everyone's mind.

"Oh but he did." fumed the blond, Corona's eyes narrowing as she planned out her lecture. "That moron headed off to the ruins of Atlantis, ALONE! Does he even know that it's been uninhabited for years?! Who knows what's up there just waiting to take advantage of his short attention span to take a bite out of him!"

"And he disabled his tracker, or made excellent time and got out of range." said Igneous, looking at his manacle. "His signal won't show."

"I'm going to kill him." grumbled Corona, stomping off to the door.

"Where are you going?!" asked Lumen, giving the blond a bewildered look.

"If you think I'm going to leave the block head out there alone, you've got another thing coming!" she huffed. "I'm going after him. It's too dangerous for ANYONE to go alone, and knowing him...he attracts trouble like honey attracts bees. He'll need the back up." Need I remind you of the last time we failed to help him? He almost died in the darkest pit of the Labyrinth, and only survived because of Shadow!"

"I'm going." announced Shadow. "Knock some sense into him first, then continue on. I'll teach that stupid human to up and leave me behind on one of his escapades..." Corona shook her head, unable to tell if Shadow was mad about being left behind or mad his Rider was taking a stupid risk. She felt a small hand tug on her arm, Sparkle smiling.

"I'm coming too." she said. "You said it yourself; It's too dangerous for a lone traveler, and five is better than three." Hotarla chirped, obviously excited.

"We're ALL going." added Magma. "Hunter covers our asses all the time. You think he'd know he can trust us to do the same. Now lets go get the little terror before he walks off a cliff!" Lumen nodded, eyes hardening.

"Get the supplies ready. We leave in an hour."

_(ooh look a line!)_

Hunter sighed, looking out at the dark landscape before him. He was camped out in a cave overlooking a long valley. He had hitched multiple rides throughout the day, resting on the back of Farmer's carts to maximize traveled distance. Now, however, he needed to rest up for the arduous trek through the uninhabited mountain valley before him, and be wide awake to prevent his ass from being something's breakfast. His long white hair with it's red highlights lifted in the wind, striking against the dark blue sky. He lightly twirled a few strands, his mood taking a sharp dip.

"You told me of the Inner World, so many stories that turned out true. So why did you hide this?" asked Hunter out loud, looking to the Heavens. "Grandpa, on Earth we were safe. Why did you fight so hard to hide me? Why only tell half the story? Why didn't you tell me my parents didn't abandon me? I need answers; I don't know if I can find them on my own..." He took a deep breath, holding in the tears that threatened to spill over. The wind curled around him, like a cool embrace.

"Mom...Dad...I'm going to find out what happened to you." he whispered, looking out at the Horizon. "Even if I have to sort through thousands of bones...I'm going to find you. I'm just sorry it took so long." He stayed out a moment longer before retreating into the cave and curling up in a mound of leaves, his cloak wrapped around like a blanket.

The last thing he saw before falling asleep was long blond hair and blue eyes, one thought on his mind.

_I wish Corona were here with me..._


	6. Creatures of Light and Dark

"Maybe I should have thought this through..." mused Hunter, slicing through the thick foliage under the canopy above. It was dark, the footing treacherous, and with all the chirping birds, rustling rodents and bugs, not to mention any noise he himself made, it was near impossible to hear any approaching threats.

Not to mention it felt like something had been watching him all day. It made his skin crawl and the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end. still he pressed on, looking for the elusive river traveling through the forest and towards the mountain region. So far his plan was simple; find river, cut down a few small trees, make raft, float downriver.

He would have just used the main road, but he was NOT explaining the hair or need to go into the decimated country to the soldiers stationed at the border. Life was already complicated enough as it was. He'd deal with whatever bad karma he had accumulated at a later date.

However, it seemed he was already dealing with it. Admitting defeat he stopped long enough to pull off his shirt, sighing as he felt a small breeze cool his sweaty torso. It was hot, despite the shade, and the hiking wasn't helping cool him down. That and he definitely needed a shower.

"Okay, quick splashdown in the river, THEN start the raft project." he mumbled. a roar was beginning to build in the air, mist becoming visible in the trees ahead. Hunter picked up the pace, hopping over tree roots and barely avoiding a trip to the forest floor. A small grin spread on his face as he came face to face with a large, quick flowing river, it's clear waters showing the deep bottom where a few fish swam. Kneeling at the sandy bank, he refilled his canteens with fresh water, then splashed himself down. He let out a near orgasmic sigh, the cool water running down his skin and making shimmering trails over his chest as the unbearable heat was slowly siphoned away. He sat a moment, just enjoying the cool air wafting from the river, before taking a small ax and walking up to a small grove of trees.

He just hoped he brought enough rope.

(Oh look, a line! Isn't it beautiful?)

 

 "I'm sorry Prince, but sir Hunter hasn't come here." Lumen rubbed his temples, head throbbing with the conundrum that had been dropped upon him.

"There's no other entrances to the country! Did we pass him?" Corona looked over the map of the area and surrounding forests, trying to find another path.

"Well, there IS a way marked on the old Atlantian maps." supplied the soldier, her brown eyes refusing to meet Lumen's gaze. "We managed to recover a few artifacts over the years. The people had an emergency evacuation system like the Arachnian catacombs. We swarmed it during the genocide, but they entrance and exit still exist."

"Where does it open up?" asked Corona, still looking at the Arachnian map.

"The opening is in the middle of the forest." replied the woman, taking out an aged map and laying it over the Arachian copy. "See? It leads to a lake, but there's no lakes in the region. It could be referring to the underground spring system. It opens back up in the old capitol, where the water was sent via aqueduct to other settlements. If he didn't come here he's probably following the river route. Now, it's just a question of if he's going on foot or by raft. The current is fast, so it cuts the journey time in half if he was smart enough to take a raft, but the water is dangerous. Atlantians frequently ate certain carnivorous fish, but now there's little that keep the population in check. We've caught some big enough to swallow sir Magma whole!"

"Is there a way to cut him off?"

"Not until the city entrance." she sighed. "You can try to intercept him at the least. Hopefully you find him before the thing."

"The thing?"

"Well, THINGS to be precise." sighed the brunette. "We have a lot of beasts up here. Atlantians used to train them, but obviously they reverted back to the wilds when they lost their caretakers. We've lost many good soldiers to the ruins; some vanish, others are found mangled, drowned or crushed under boulders...Really, nobody has ever returned from an expedition., unless you count body retrieval, and even then we only get a few feet into the forest. No Spider, questionable weapons and supplies...he's screwed. What in the name of Spirit Oracle drove him to THIS?!"

"On a need to know basis." coughed Lumen, straitening his posture. "But obviously more...desperate measures need to be taken. Riders, suit up. We're going in, and dragging that idiot back home before he gets himself killed."

(ooh look! A beautiful little line!)

 

Hunter let out a low whistle at the intricately carved walls, vines and roots already beginning to reclaim the caverns. The stone had a faint blue glow, illuminating the crystal clear water. He could see giant fish swimming about below, a fluorescent reef lying deep under the surface. The water was deceptively calm, the current viciously strong barely a foot down, the red head having almost flown overboard as his cloak caught the current. As beautiful as the cavern was, Hunter let out a heavy sigh of relief as he saw daylight trickle in from above a crumbling, but useable, stair way.

A sudden sound, like a warped laugh, split the air, making Hunter's hair stand on end. He scanned the room, looking for the source, but the noise echoed all around. He could feel feline eyes on him, hear that high pitched snicker and the scrabbling of claws on stone. Slowly he drew his dagger, the raft approaching the stone dock. Slowly he shouldered his pack and lifted his hood, the room falling silent. His anxiety still ran high as he stepped on to the stone, and slowly made his way up into the dimming core light.

 The forest was unlike anything he could remember, the plants having their own soft glow in the veins of their leaves, the petals of their flowers. Though it was dark, the forest floor glowed in a soft light. Hunter all but forgot the feline presence below, and gently pet the petals of a small flower, laughing as it closed up with a shudder.

Suddenly a branch snapped, Hunter twirling around. There, staring at him with blood red eyes, was a huge cat with red frilled antennae, it's jaws open and displaying a barbed purple tongue, that psychotic chattering laugh coming from it's throat.

"Shit."


	7. Light em Up

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!?!" Corona gripped onto Venus for dear life as she and Shadow bolted through the trees, the strange cat hot on their tails.

"I don't know, but it does NOT look friendly!" replied the pink Spider. "MOVE Shadow! Lose the cat then worry about Hunter!!"

"We can't get through!" Shadow pulled the pink Spider back as they arrived at a thick grove of trees. "I'll try and go over. Corona, run and weave through as many trees as possible; that thing has to slow down taking corners in here." Corona jumped from Venus, calling her into the manacle while Shadow jumped up above, trees groaning dangerously under his weight. Corona broke into a run, cursing her choice in foot wear as she darted between trees. She could hear rapid footsteps through the pounding of her heart, urging her on faster.

Suddenly something leapt out of the trees to her left, careening into her and breakneck speed with a yelp, a shriek ripping from her throat as the rolled a few feet. She winced as she opened her eyes, realizing her ankle was definitely sprained and her arms scratched and bruised, and came face to face with a familiar face, despite the fact that there was cuts and mud painting his skin, a few leaves and twigs caught in snow white hair with just a few streaks of red.

"Hunter?!"

"Coro-Oh thank Oracle I thought it was that fucking cougar!" Hunter laughed dryly in relief before pausing. "Wait...What the Hell are YOU doing out HERE?!"

"I could ask YOU the same question, block head!" Corona punched him in the shoulder, when the high pitched chattering of their chasers shattered the still night air.

"Okay, trivia later, running for our lives, NOW!"

"I would, but considering you just voided my ankle..." Hunter let out a long sigh, before hoisting up the blond and tossing her onto his back.

"Unless you feel like becoming cat food, don't let go and keep your head down!" Corona nodded, and Hunter jumped to his feet, racing through the trees as the snickering sound got closer.

"THERE'S ANNOTHER ONE?!" squeaked the blond, catching sight of another feline silhouette. Hunter swore as he skidded to a stop, both Riders going slack jawed at the steep waterfall before them, empting into a foaming river.

"THIS wasn't on the map..." said Hunter, Corona hobbling over to look for a way down. Both whipped around as they heard crunching leaves crackle like fire behind them, two feline beasts slowly closing in, fangs bared.

"Great. Plunging to our deaths, or getting eaten alive! JUST how I wanted to go!" She jumped as she felt something tighten around her waist, Hunter securely knotting a rope loop. "Uh-"

"Head in, arms over your neck!" commanded the red head, scooping her up bridal style after securing part of the rope around his waist.

"Hunter you better not be-" Hunter stepped back, falling backward off the cliff, the blond screaming in horror as they plummeted towards the raging river. With a choke, she felt a tug around her, her body swaying like a pendulum a few feet over the water; surprisingly clear for the base of a waterfall. She craned her neck up, seeing Hunter pull out a small knife from his boot holster, the cats starting to drag the rope back up.

"Hope you can swim!" he said, before grabbing the rope and slicing it in two. The blond screamed as she hit the water, the current shooting them both down river.

Corona gasped for air, managing to get above water moments before Hunter. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the coughing red head, but too late. The last thing she felt before slipping into darkness was a ripping pain to her head, the water whisking the two away like leaves in the wind.

(Oh look a line!)

  
The sound of soft footsteps played in harmony with the sounds of the forest; two people visible in momentary glimpses through the foliage. The early morning mist was cool, a welcome change from the usual humid rain of the spring season. Finally the two exited the foliage. A man with pure white hair, a pony tail tied over the shoulder appeared, holding a long, barbed spear. He had on gold bangles and rings, a simple chain and plate adorning his neck. Around his hips was a complicated looking system of three long strips of cloth, creating a skirt like wrap that reached a few inches above the knee, a long strip hanging in the front with ornate embroidery. The woman wore similar, a third wrap around her torso, a large jug strapped to her back.

Both stopped to the sounds of shifting gravel, like something was being dragged across the stony river side, both scanning the shore for signs of wild animals. The woman's eyes went wide, tugging the man's arm as she squeaked in shock. Something was dragging itself onto the shore using a fallen tree, a distinctly human shape draped over it's back. The man held his spear at the ready as soon as he caught a glimpse of the girl's golden hair, the Woman taking a step back in horror before she caught sight of shimmering white. She held onto the man's bicep, watching in confusion as another head became visible, struggling for breath and coughing up water. as soon as he reached the shallows at the shore, the whit haired man rolled the blond woman off his back, rope connecting them, before collapsing himself, chest heaving.

The woman dropped her jug, and raced over to where the two lie immediately, the man calling her back. She ignored him, urging him to come as she knelt down between the two. The blond had a nasty, but no longer bleeding, cut on her head, and a dark bruise to match, while the white haired man; an Atlantian, much to her surprise, wearing Arachnian style clothes, seemed unharmed save for a few minor cuts, scrapes and bruises.

After a brief argument with her male partner, she shooed him off, a message for help at the ready, and waited. The blond surfaced consciousness for mere moments, mumbling in a strange tongue before passing back out.

The whole white, she couldn't help but stare at the manacle on the girl's wrist, or the hand still held tightly by the Atlantian despite him passing out from exhaustion.

The council was just going to LOVE this.


End file.
